Trapped
Trapped is a 1991 slasher/horror film written & directed by Lincoln Hyde-Killings. Events A family of four are camping in the woods of ?. After eating dinner the parents are killed by an unseen assailant. The two children flee their camp and are pursued. A veteran soldier, Marcus Hale practices target shooting at his home. He is approached by his former trainer Andrew Morris who pitches a job to him. Following several disappearances of people (including an investigative team) in the forest from earlier, the state has given the green-light to Morris to assemble an armed investigative/rescue team. Though uninterested at first, Hale latter accepts the job. Two days latter Hale arrives at the outskirts of the forest. He meets team leader Jenkins, as well as Claude, Maron, Hamada, Velasquez, Chapel, Lee & Stevens. After taking a photo together the group departs. The group search for hours and find nothing. They set up camp as night falls. They eat and tell stories, though Hale keeps many details to himself. They discuss the disappearances and come up with various theories: Lost, wild animals, cannibalistic mountain people, etc. The next day, after hours of searching, items and belongings of the earlier investigative team are found. Blood and pieces of flesh are strewn about. Not long after the discovery, two hunters in the area are searching for game. The younger hunter steps into a trap and he is strung up by his leg. Before the other hunter can cut him down, the older man is shot with a spear gun. He is then knocked to the ground and his throat is ripped open with a hook. The man, calmly and quietly, slits the trapped man's throat (off screen) The group decide to continue on. Hale and the others eventually come upon an out-of-use camp and explore it. They discover a number of unusual places, including: vegetable patch, fruit trees, livestock enclosures, camouflaged vehicles, rooms full of people's belongings, dogs and their kennels, etc. To their shock they discover the two children from earlier and the remaining members of the original investigative team (Sam, Patrick, Stan, Nick & Olivia) in a room locked in cages. Suddenly the group notice the killer, dragging the two hunter's corpses, approaching them. The aim their guns and demand him to get to his knees. The man drops the two bodies and stares at the armed men, before running off into the woods. Maron, Lee & Claude go after the man. Maron is beaten to death and Lee is stabbed multiple times before being rescued by Claude, who retreats to the camp buildings. The group attempt to stop Lee's bleeding but he bleeds out on a table. Though everyone is freed and Lee's body is wrapped up, it is decided that no one will leave yet, as the man is still out there. The crew reveal to Hale and his group their findings and what happened to their friends. As the sun sets the man releases the dogs from their kennels and they surround the camp. The curtains are drawn and all available guns are loaded. Cooper and Megan then treat Wells' wounds. After Terry is abducted and their ammunition runs short, they realize they will not last and decide to try to escape. Spoon creates a diversion while Joe tries to steal a Land Rover from the garage. When he gets in, Joe sees Terry in the garage being eaten alive by a werewolf, who rips off Terry's head and throws it at the windshield. Joe drives up to the house door, then realizes that a werewolf is hiding in the back seat, going down fighting. Under interrogation, Ryan reveals that the government had sent him on a mission to capture a live werewolf, so that it could be studied and exploited as a weapon; Cooper's squad was supposed to be the bait. An enraged Wells and Cooper attempt to kill Ryan, but he transforms into a werewolf due to his wounds and escapes out of a window, running off into the forest. It is then revealed that the unknown family of the house are the werewolves. The soldiers try blowing up the barn - where Megan told them the werewolves must be hiding - with petrol, gas canisters, matches, and the Land Rover. Once the structure has been destroyed, Megan reveals that not only were there no werewolves in the barn, but she had persuaded them to destroy their only means of transport. She is a werewolf, as well, and had been suppressing the metamorphosis until she gave in. She also reveals that she unlocked the back door to the house, allowing the werewolves to get inside. Before she fully transforms, Wells runs into the room just in time and shoots her in the head. He and Cooper run upstairs, and Spoon runs to the kitchen, blocking the door. A werewolf breaks in, and Spoon runs out of ammo. He fights the werewolf and, using nearby surroundings to his advantage, gains the upper hand but is eventually killed when a second werewolf intervenes. Wells and Cooper shoot through the floor upstairs to elude the werewolves, dropping into the kitchen, where they find Spoon's remains. Wells orders Cooper to take shelter in the cellar as he begins to transform into a werewolf, giving him a roll of photographic film (which was in a flashgun camera used to stun the werewolves) to prove what has happened. The werewolves break into the kitchen and confront Wells as he cuts a gas line and blows up the house, killing himself and the werewolves, including a now fully transformed Megan. As the sun rises, Cooper attempts to leave but Ryan, who also took shelter in the cellar, confronts him. After a brutal fight, Cooper stabs Ryan in the chest with the silver letter opener, weakening him enough to allow Cooper to shoot him in the head, killing him. Cooper and Megan's Border Collie, Sam, emerge from the cellar and walk off into the woods. The end credits show that Cooper reported his story to the newspapers, with photographs as proof, headlined under the title of "Werewolves ate my platoon". Deaths # Mother - Unseen # Father - Unseen # Young Hunter - Strung up by feet and killed off screen. # Older Hunter - Shot & struck with speargun & throat torn out with hook # Maron - Beaten then bludgeoned to death with a mallet. # Lee - Stabbed & cut by killer, bleeds to death soon after # Claude - # Velasquez- Cleaver into back of head # Chapel - Decapitated with a machete # Jenkins - Impaled by a spear # Stevens - Hacked to death with hatchets # Hamada - Caught and dragged with hook and chain then sliced up with sickle # Sam - Pinned against wall with scythe blade # Patrick - Hacked to death with two sided axe # Stan - Savaged by Voulge # Nick - Shot repeated times with bow & arrows Tools/Equipment Firearms * Winchester Model 70 * Remington Model 700 * M1 Carbine * Ruger Mini14 * M1911A1 * Colt Python * Star Model B * Smith & Wesson Model 10 * Winchester Model 1897 * Ithaca 37 * Remington Model 870 * Double Barrel Shotgun (X6/side-bye-side & over-and-under) * J.C. Higgins Model 20 * Federal M201-Z Grenade Launcher Living * ? Vehicles * ?